tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Marian Bell
Marian Bell (born 1973) is a minor character in The IT Files. A counter-intelligence agent turned mercenary, Marian gained her experience from her years working with the Security Service (MI5) as well as for a few warlords with her good friend Thomas Hood. Like her good friend Marian is now employed by Patricia Mero and the Gorgon Sisterhood. Biography Marian Bell was born in Staffordshire, England. She had two older brothers and both her parents were members of the Staffordshire police, her father a senior inspector while her mother was a constable who worked both in the field and the in the office. Marian's brothers would go on to work in public service as well, her eldest having worked as an inspector for Scotland Yard before moving on to become a member of Parliament. Her second brother holds a high rank within MI6. It was only natural for Marian to fall into the family business. Being the daughter a police inspector, Marian and her brothers grew up in a strict household that followed harsh rules. There was very little room for creativity and fun. Though her childhood was stricter than most Marian's parents did stress she and her brothers have normal social lives so they could be well-rounded individuals. Marian excelled in her studies as she was considered the brains of the family, enjoying fencing and solving puzzles in her free time. After secondary school Marian went on to study at Yale University in the United States, earning a degree in psychology. Marian would later get her doctorate in the subject via Cambridge. Doctor Marian Bell was tapped to be recruited by both MI6 and the American CIA as soon as she was available for real work. Not wanting to go overseas nor work alongside family, Marian applied and was accepted into the Security Service (MI5). Marian did not stay a junior agent long within the service. By her third year she was a senior agent and running covert operations. She mainly handled undercover agents, sometimes going undercover herself, finding that she was very good at both. Most if not all of Marian's operations centered around the IRA and other home-bred terrorist organizations. For the most part she loved what she was doing. It wasn't until a poorly-planned operation, planned by someone that she deemed incompetent, that changed her mind on what she thought of her career. The operation in question had resulted, by the end, in perhaps the largest lost of life in MI5 history, none of this known to the public. Marian herself was rendered comatose for several days. When she finally regained consciousness she was told by her superiors that the whole operation would be swept under the rug. Usually Marian would not have minded but she felt she and her fellow agents had paid too high of a price for it to be just kept a secret. A month after awakening Marian resigned and left the UK. Marian began working as a private contractor and soon met Thomas Hood. The two became good friends and worked very closely together for a few warlords. During this period Marian worked with a mysterious and highly-skilled ninja named Kai. The younger woman belonged to the Cheon Ninja Force that trained those like her from an early age. After the mission in which she and Thomas used Kai, Marian decided to buy the girl's freedom from Empress Gu Song Hye herself, the two becoming lovers for a night. To Marian's surprise though once Kai was free, the girl simply followed her and Thomas around. In time Marian looked at Kai as a younger sister, the resulting trio of the pair and Thomas making a pretty formidable team. Eventually the harshness of mercenary work got to be a little much for Marian and she discussed quitting with Thomas, who agreed as he'd had enough as well. Luckily for them the Stilton Corporation was looking for people just like them and best of all the work was promised to be bloodless. Signing up, Marian and the others secretly joined the Gorgon Sisterhood. Marian's first assignment saw her join Darcy Keibler and the rest of the field team in Los Angeles, attempting to track down Dayna Richardson. Marian and Darcy frequently clashed, and when Darcy opposed Marian's plan to infiltrate the Fetishist Wax Museum by having the women on the team pose as mannequins Marian froze her with Type-7. Using Type-7 Chips for the operation, Marian, Kai, Myra Stites and Daphne Alden did succeed in recovering Dayna. After the mission Darcy got her payback on Marian, freezing her in her hotel room briefly. Personal Information * Current Age: 36 * Height: 5'5.5" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Women Personal Equipment * Glock 17, personal sidearm * Personalized CyPocket Relationships Family * Kai, Adoptive Sister and Co-Worker Romances * Rionach O'Leary, Occasional Lover * Gu Song Hye, Former Lover Friends * Thomas Hood, also Co-Worker Employers * Patricia Mero * Canella Kim * Darcy Keibler * Sarah Hardy Co-Workers * Selena Chandler * Daphne Alden * Myra Stites * Hector Nuiz * Brent Harrison * Joseph Wolfe Appearances * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Trivia * Marian is based on actress Lena Headey. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Gorgon Sisterhood